Our escape
by bunnylindsay
Summary: When things get too stressful... sometimes you need an escape. Harry/Hermione please r


A note: I have never been a Harry/Hermione fan before, and actually I'm still not, but this one scene in the movie would not leave my head. It was just too sweet. So I knew I had to write a quick story for it. This is more a stress tension, sexual tension, & FWB fiction than a love one.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Harry watched Hermione from across the tent. Ron had left maybe an hour before and she was obviously taken this really hard. Harry knew they both cared for each other and were both just too stubborn to see it. He watched her slowly pull her knees closer to her chest and gently lay her head down. All he wanted to do in that moment was make all her sadness go away in means necessary.

As a song came on the radio, he slowly got up and made his way to her. She gently raised her head and looked at him with her doe-like eyes. Harry held his hand down to her and as she reluctantly took it he pulled her up, took the necklace from her and pulled her away from her seat. When he had enough room he started swaying her until she joined him in his dancing. For the first time in months he was genuinely happy, the look in her eyes made him almost laugh with joy as they twirled around the tent. It surprised him how a simple dance could make him feel better about everything. As the song slowed he pulled her close smelling a hint of her perfume as she gently laid her head down on his shoulder. When the song ended she started to pull away, taking the wonderful smell with her. She turned and stepped away but she got no more than another step before he grabbed her arm. Hermione turned, with her eyes full of confusion.

"Don't go back over there, please?" Harry pleaded. "You look so sad and I can't stand it anymore. I just can't handle any of this any longer. Ron was right we have no clue how to do any of this." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Hermione sat beside him; she gently touched his face and turned his head to her.

"Come on Harry, we'll figure it out. Of course this isn't how we thought it would be but we'll work through it, even if we have to finish with one less person." She said the last part quietly, glancing at the door as she said it. As she turned back to face Harry it was obvious how close their faces were to each other, inches apart. Hermione pulled away and crossed the tent. Harry continued sitting on the bed in bewilderment. His heart was about to beat out of his chest. Being in such close proximity with her for the last few months, not having any privacy to 'take care of business', and the continuous stress he had been under had been throwing his hormones through a loop. He had begun to notice things about her he had never seen before; the way she plays with her hair while she reads or the way her chest looks so inviting when she stretches. He stood up and walked over to her and sat next to her on the bench, at the table.

"Hermione, I have something I need to tell you." She glanced up from her book and slightly turned to face him.

"Well what is it Harry."

"I know how you feel about Ron," She glanced down when he said this," and you obviously know how I feel about Ginny, but we both need a stress relief, a way to escape from all this, just for one night." He took his hand and delicately raised her chin so her eyes would meet his. "What do you think?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" He leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek. "But what about Ginny and Ron, and us actually, how can we just be friends and do this?"

"We just do. Beginning tomorrow we don't even have to talk about it if you want. You know you need an escape." As he said this he leaned into her, barely an inch away.

"We tell no one, ever." He smiled and lightly brushed his lips across hers.

"Not a soul." And with that he slammed his lips onto hers, both attacking each other with a lustful hunger. His hands tangled in her hair while hers were grabbing at his back. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as she straddled him. They pulled away in order to breathe and she kissed her way down his neck, biting every so often as she went. He groaned in pleasure and squirmed underneath her. She could feel his member growing harder, rubbing against her clit through their jeans, which made her moan as she ripped his shirt open for more skin to play with. His hands made their way down her back, finally ending on her ass. He grabbed both cheeks as he muttered at her to wrap his legs around him. She eagerly complied and he stood up and carried her to the bed. He threw her down and tore the rest of his shirt off and climbed on top of her.

He grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, kissing and biting the skin it reviled as it went. When he reached her lips they kissed with even more intensity as he started undoing the button on her jeans. She followed suit with his and soon both pairs of jeans were tossed across the tent. He nuzzled her neck, sucking and biting as he did, while unhooking her bra. She was rubbing her hips against his, enjoying the feel of his very hard member against her. He flung her bra off the bed and kisses his way down, biting one of her nipples as he hooked his fingers into her panties and quickly pulled them off.

He pulled away to pull his boxers off, glancing back at her beautiful body, rising and falling with her ragged breathing. She saw his eyes smolder as he looked her over, as if he wanted to eat her. He then laid on top of her, her legs spread and her dripping with excitement. He looked her in the eyes, double checking because after this there was no going back. She raised her hips rubbing her dripping pussy against his hard cock as her answer. He shuddered at this feeling and went for it. He slammed into her, her hips rising to meet his. She let out a moan that almost made him cum on the spot. He continued to slam into her, her hips meeting his as they went hard and fast. He paused to pull one of her legs over his shoulder as her other wrapped around his hip. Her hands were gripping his hair as she whispered that she was close. That was all the incentive he needed to thrust with the last remaining energy he had. He felt her pussy tighten as she let out an orgasmic moan. He couldn't hold it in any longer and released into her and then collapsing onto her. As their breathing returned to normal he pulled out of her and rolled off. She grabbed her wand and muttered a quick spell that cleaned up the mess and she rolled to her side and laid her head on his chest. He brushed her bangs from her face and smiled and she started laughing.

"You were right Harry that was a great escape." She said still giggling. They laid there for a while just talking about nothing, both finally able to relax a bit before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
